The Northern Hunter
by Yamato Minamoto
Summary: After the slaughter of his clan Yamato survived in the cold and harsh northern lands for years. Eventually he went to the capital to join the army and grow stronger to avenge his clan. Never did he expect to be commanded by who would become the empire's strongest or to be thrown into a revolution. Join Yamato as he chooses to either walk the path of carnage or corruption. OCXAkame.
1. OC Bio - Prologue

**Akame Ga Kill – The Northern Hunter**

Yamato Minamoto, son of the chief of the Kawakami clan, a clan of warriors up in the north. They live by their own code: "The weak die and the strong live. That is why the strong must rise up and protect the weak. So that they too have the chance to grow strong.". After Yamato gets sent to aid a neighboring clan he discovers it in ruins. Looking for signs of his own clansmen whom were station there he found them dead and one dying. When he went to check on the man he told Yamato that they were after their clan and to warn the others. Yamato ran as fast as he could, but when he returned his clan was already destroyed. Surviving in the wilderness on his own for years Yamato makes it to the capital. And through certain events he ends up under the command of Lieutenant Esdeath and Colonel Najenda. A revolution rose up years after Yamato had reached the capital and joined the military. Which path will he end up taking? Will he choose the path of corruption or the path of carnage? YamatoXAkame, Lemons, Limes and if I can write it properly probably some gory murder scenes.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: Quick not before hand like my The Fallen Seraph story this is not the final OC Bio of my character. He will grow and some things in the Bio's will be added and or changed. 3 Different bio's will be posted, a Prologue one, Pre-canon and Canon.**

* * *

 **OC Bio (Prologue)**

 **Name:** Minamoto, Yamato

 **Age:** 10-14

 **Affiliation:  
** The Kawakami Clan

 **Race:** Human

 **Family:  
** Minamoto, Akane (Mother, Deceased)  
Minamoto, Seijuro (Father, Deceased)

 **Aliases/Titles:  
** The Northern Hunter

 **Hair:** Silver messy neck length hair with bangs falling over his forehead.

 **Eyes:** Blood red eyes

 **Height:** 5'2ft – 5'5ft

 **Body type:** Muscular (but not too much), lean and athletic. The perfect build for an agile and fast fighter. He is stronger than he looks.

 **Personality:** Friendly, Helpful, Gentleman, Protective and caring towards the people he cares about, Teasing, Mature and childish (can be extremely mature at one moment and ruin the serious mood the next moment with a childish remark/joke or his behavior), Observant and analytic, Quick witted, Sharp minded, Unforgiving (to the people who wronged either him or the people he cares about), Ruthless, Determined and headstrong, Lazy (from time to time), Glutton.

 **Likes:** Fighting, Hunting, Lazing around, Maintaining his gear, Being a step ahead of others, Teasing, Training, Food.

 **Dislikes:** Treating women badly, People who look down upon and think they are better than others, Seeing the people he cares about get hurt, Being helpless and feeling powerless.

 **Weapons:** 2 one handed steel long swords, His family's Veranium Katana, Steel Hidden blade.

 **Traits:  
** Apprentice Swordsman  
Novice Dagger user  
Adapt Martial artist and hand to hand combatant  
Novice Tactician

(A/N: Traits have levels: Beginner 0-100, Novice 100-250, Apprentice 250-450, Adapt 450-700, Expert 700-1000, Master 1000-2000, Legendary/Natural Affinity 2000+. And there still can be a difference in skill even if they are the same 'level'. The – before a trait level means lower. So -Expert would mean lower level expert. The + after a trait level means improve or higher. So -Expert+ would mean it is at lower level expert but will become higher level expert later on.)

 **Appearance:  
** Yamato has a ruggedly handsome appearance which mixes well with both his lean and muscular body and his height. His ruggedly handsome face and silver hair grants many lust filled stares from women all across the capital and jealousy filled stares from the men.

 **Friends/Acquaintances:  
** None (they dead bruh)

 **Status:** Alive

* * *

 **Writer-kun: Well This was my OC Bio for Yamato Minamoto for my Akame Ga Kill story. Yamato kind of had a tragic childhood in this one just like Esdeath but he'll (maybe) turn out to be a better person than her. Who can really tell? Aside from me of course :). If you have any questions or remarks don't hesitate to post them in a review and I will answer them at the beginning of every new chapter. Just to clarify it will not instantly jump towards canon. I will have either 1 or 2 chapters prologue and possibly 4 chapters pre-canon before canon starts. This is mainly to build up character and relationships between Yamato and other canon characters and Yamato's own personality ofc.**

Yamato: Eh? I'm in the Akame Ga Kill universe now. But I liked it in the Highschool DxD universe. At least tell me I'll have a good time.

 **Writer-kun: Define 'good time'...**

Yamato: I'll be somewhat happy...

 **Writer-kun: ... Suuuuuuuuuure *cough* beginning and more will suck tho *cough*.**

Yamato: What was that?

 **Writer-kun: Nothing you need to be concerned about.**

Yamato: Hey where are Aka-chan and Mura-san? Usually they are here as well.

 **Writer-kun: You know this is a different story right? Murasame doesn't have a personality and this universes Akame is different. That and no canon character is going to be shown for at least 1 chapter.**

Yamato: So it will be just you and me until then.

 **Writer-kun: Yup.**

Yamato: Huh. Well shouldn't we end this?

 **Writer-kun: Probably. Well than this was all guys**

Yamato: We hope to see you all next time for...

 **Writer-kun: The Northern Hunter, Prologue: Kill the Clan**

 **Writer-kun: Thank you for reading and until next time.**

 _ **Everyone: Bye~!**_

 ***Screen fades to black***

 **935 words**


	2. Future course

**Writer-kun: Hello readers I hope you are having a great day, I myself am so I hope you are too ;). But I didn't write this just to wish you all a good day. No actually I wrote this because I have been thinking about something and I'd like to ask you readers a question.**

 **Not too long ago I had a discussion with a friend of mine. This discussion concerned the pairings I had for my Akame Ga Kill story. Basically in short he doesn't think harems fit in the AKG universe and that it really just isn't normal, and he gave some reasonably good arguments why. While I at first didn't agree since I thought it was fiction what does it matter I now kind of am starting to have a change of heart. When he writes his stories he sticks as close to the characters as he can get and I greatly admire that and I really love his work. I thought I could do the same but I realized that it's not possible with a harem. That in combination with several other arguments he made (which I'm not going into detail with), I realized that (even though it pains me to admit this) he is right. Harem doesn't fit AKG, while it doesn't necessarily make the story bad it cuts from the realism I want to have within the characters and their actions as well as relationships. That is why I want to ask you readers a question.**

 **I am definitely going to write a single pairing story first most likely YamatoXAkame. BUT! That doesn't mean I'm not open to writing a harem story either hence the question I'm going to ask. Would you readers still want to see an AKG YamatoXHarem story after (or during) I write my YamatoXAkame story? If you do want me to do that I would have to warn you though that most of the main story line will not change (at least until I decide to do something major concerning one of his potential harem members since now that I think about it the moment I do this a lot will change). I would most likely be copying from my single pairing story and then edit it to fit the harem theme. Another thing I have to warn you about is that it will take longer for me to publish since my Highschool DxD and single pairing AKG story have priority over the harem AKG story.**

 **On another note I am willing to write the same story but with a different single pairing than Akame as well. This will once again only change the story depending on the pairing and what I feel like at the time I will however try and keep the characters as much canon as possible same goes with Yamato.**

 **Lastly I would like to make one thing clear. I did not change the pairing of my story because my friend pushed me too. I did it because he convinced me that a single pairing was better and I agree (after a lot of pointless debate), so I do not want you all to be angry at him in the reviews. In all honesty my friend would probably want that to be the last thing to happen, me changing my story because of what he said. He'd probably say "It is your story you should write what you want not what I think." or something along those lines. Anyway a big thank you for my friend actually more like Bro for setting me straight and smacking the stupid perverted grin of my face. There is a poll up on my profile on which you can vote for what you want to happen. I do hope you all understand and continue to have a good day.**

 **Bye~**

 ***Screen fades to black***

 **646 words**


	3. Important Notice

**Writer-kun: Hello readers and good day to you! It has been a long time since I posted something and I deeply apologize but I wanted to clear a few things up that I just need to get off my chest.**

 **Writer-kun: The first thing is my lack of posting anything for** _ **The Fallen Seraph**_ **and** _ **The Northern Hunter**_ **. This lack of posting does not by any means mean or suggest that I have dropped the stories and have given up, no far from it actually because I'm extremely motivated to get the next parts out. The thing is however that just like Yamato in** _ **The Fallen Seraph**_ **story my life has been turned upside down real quick.**

Yamato: So your best friend also got killed and you got turned in a fallen angle forcing you to be separated from your mother and everyone you care about?

 **Writer-kun: Okay it might not be that extreme or similar but my world did get made a mess. You see I got kicked out of college. Here in the Netherlands we have to get a certain amount of points in our first year to decide whether we can stay and continue studying because we can handle the study material or if we can't and get kicked out. My college was extremely strict with this and I had to pass everything, which I did with only one exception. I literally failed the last test of the year. While I did get an extra chance to do the test because I failed to study properly because of personal situations (which was after the first period of the second year which I still did as well) I did not make that one either, I had a 5,2 while I needed to get a 5,5 to pass. So you can imagine how salty I must have been, probably more then Xaladel to be honest. Anyway you'd think that with no college I'd be able to write more, and I thought that too and I did. I did start writing my prologue chapter for** _ **The Northern Hunter**_ **but that didn't last. You see I had nothing to do because stuff had to be taken care of on those first few days stuff which I did not control. But after that my personal time got nuked. From then on I basically started searching for a proper college for next year and a job at the same while also visiting several colleges to check if they are something for me and visiting companies for job interviews. And if I wasn't out I was doing research on colleges behind my PC. And while I certainly did not use all of my free time I usually was so mentally tired each day that I just did not have the energy to make up proper scenario's or continue writing the story and I do deeply apologize for that. It is starting to die down slightly though and I have started to get more time to write. So I am planning on releasing both a chapter for** _ **The Northern Hunter**_ **and** _ **The Fallen Seraph**_ **soon, if possible (meaning I get even more time to write, like from morning to evening kind of time) I will try and see if I can get a double upload for either one or both of the stories as an apology to you guys.**

 **Writer-kun: Now the second thing I want to announce is that I do indeed plan on doing a Christmas special for both my stories. In my DxD story Yamato will most likely celebrate it in the Grigori with everybody. How it will be celebrated in my AKG story however is not entirely certain yet. It entirely depends on how far I can get the current chapters out. The likely answer and most fitting would be that he celebrates it with the people in the army he just joined (not gonna say any names but you should easily be able to guess who). But I'm also tempted to do a fast forward and have Yamato celebrate it with the original night raid members (Tatsumi, Bulat, Lubbock, Sheele, Leone, Akame, Najenda, Mine). However it wouldn't fit the current story setting and it would probably confuse the hell out of some people and possible reveal future story events. So I'll have to think about that still, but you will definitely get your Christmas special.**

 **Writer-kun: Now for the third thing. I have gotten quite a few PM's about the final scene involving** _ **The Fallen Seraph Prologue: A fall from grace 3-3**_ **. A lot of those messages were concerning Yamato already unlocking his Balance Breaker as well as Raphael's sudden outburst. And I'll be trying to explain those now as in a sort of improvised review answer panel.**

 **Writer-kun: About Yamato unlocking his Balance Breaker. Many people complain that he should not have been able to unlock his Balance Breaker right there. That him unlocking his Balance Breaker made him way too powerful and that it is ridiculous for a boy as young as him as well as just way too early on since canon is still 7 years away and that him unlocking it just felt forced. While I can see the concern that people have about Yamato becoming too OP I can assure you that this will** **NOT** **happen. I do admit originally Yamato was supposed to be pretty OP, but while interesting I saw how boring it also was, there was no challenge. So I did nerf Yamato, he will indeed have much more battle experience then the members of Rias's peerage but he won't be ridiculously more powerful then them. It is not like he can take all of them on and win and that has to do with his Balance Breaker too but this I will not spoil and you will have to continue reading to figure this out.**

 **Writer-kun: Now that the concern of Yamato becoming too OP is out of the way I can focus on the Balance Breaker. I can assure you that him unlocking his Balance Breaker had an extremely good reason that I will try and explain as detailed as possible. When unlocking a Balance Breaker several factors have to be fulfilled. 1: The users heart or spirit is changed, 2: The user is full of (powerful) emotions, and/or 3: The user is in a disadvantageous situation and has an high will to get out of this situation. Option 1+2 can trigger a Balance Breaker and option 3 alone can trigger a Balance Breaker, Yamato had all 3 of those options. He just got turned in to a fallen angel changing his spirit and heart (1), he was extremely afraid, scared and sad (2) and he wanted to get out of the situation at all costs (3). So not only did he have 1 and 2 which is enough to trigger it or 3 alone which would also be enough but he had all 3 prerequisites Thus there was enough reason for him to unlock his Balance Breaker. Not to mention that Akame was even willing to help him out and take over herself which basically meant activating Balance Breaker.**

 **Writer-kun: Now the last point on the agenda: "Raphael's sudden outburst towards Yamato-kun." as the writer of the PM states. While I can personally say that this outburst was not at all forced because I know Raphael's background (or at least the one I made for him) I can understand why you might think that it was slightly forced. So to make it more clear why it is not forced I will explain a bit about Raphael's position and duties. You see Raphael is the protector and internal police of heaven, basically meaning that it is his duty to make sure that the heavens are under no threat and don't get infiltrated and that all angels who are close to falling get thrown out. He takes his job very seriously and does not tolerate any failure and has been known to execute several fallen on angel territory himself. So you can imagine how deeply it must have cut for him to know that he failed his job in protecting the heavens and not preventing or taking care of Xaladel falling earlier. So it is no surprise that he would launch a light spear towards Yamato, because in his eyes he is just getting rid of the trash which doesn't belong in heaven.**

 **Writer-kun: Now that was all about the private messages, well aside from one thing which I have gotten 4 mails about all by the same person, you know who you are -_-. And to answer your question, yes Yamato's mother Uriel picked up the other piece of Yamato's broken halo that he himself did not pick up. So she will have that with her.**

 **Writer-kun: Anyway I do hope that you guys will hear form me soon and that you can forgive me for not posting as much as I would have liked.**

 **Writer-kun: I thank you all for your time and will see you next time. Bye~.**

 ***Screen fades to black***

 **1526 words**


End file.
